Revenge of Pain
by Invader Luna
Summary: Zim and Dib are Teenagers, one day Zim tracks Dib down and traps him in the darkness of a sewer, He slashes him with a sharp poisionus object. From there Dib is rescued, and then Gaz buys Dib a wolf for his birthday. You'll have to find out from there..


1 Fight of Fate  
  
A couple of years have passed now and Dib, Zim, and Gaz are now Teens. Dib is 18 and so is Zim. Gaz is 17. Gaz had gotten along with her Brother and Zim, well.. Zim never got along with GIR.. Dib would take walks around town sometimes and bump into Zim. Which led to violent fights, Guns were even sometimes envolved. They might also get fractured bones sometimes. One day on the way to High School, Zim wanted to find Dib and chase him Down Town. Zim found Dib and started chasing him, they ended up in an underground Subway station. It was an abandoned station making it pitch black. Dib couldn't see anything, but for Zim, he took out one of his machines that gave him Night Vision. Finding Dib was a cinch for Zim. Dib was beated to the ground made of tough concrete. Zim then took out a sharp looking object and slashed it on Dib's neck leaving a deep gash. Zim teleported Dib to his lair and locked him up in a cell. The sharp object had Poisson on the very tip of it. Dib would die in about 3 days if no one helped him. Zim sat in his lab chair snickering at the helpless Dib. It became night and when Zim went to sleep in his Voot Cruiser Dib let out painful cries of help. Gaz heard the cries of pain from Dib while standing outside. She broke into Zim's house through a window. She was not hurt while breaking the glass and she shook the glass off her shirt sleeves. She broke into Zim's lair in hope of finding her brother. She saw the dark, hurt figure in the cell from a distance and turned on a flashlight. She unlocked her brother and helped him walk out of the lair because he was limping and about to faint of sickness. Blood came out of Dib's neck still where the deep gash was. Gaz got out of Zim's house and put Dib in the back seat of her car and drove him to the hospital. She said to the nurse that her brother was injected with Poison and she wanted the nurses to do their best to save her brother. Her eyes were filled with worry. Dib remained in the hospital for weeks. One day at home Gaz received a phone call saying her brother had been saved from the posion but a strange gash in his neck could not be cured. But they said they got rid of the poison so the gash should be no threat. When Dib was released from the hospital Zim had found out and would prepare for the future when a great fight between the two that will happen years after. Dib thanked Gaz almost every day for saving his life. He also looked at the deep gash in his neck every day in the mirror and looked out the window towards Zim's house and give a dirty look. A year after on Dib's birthday when he turned 19, he got a pet wolf named MoonWolf. He loved his pet wolf a lot and trained MoonWolf every day to protect Dib from Zim. MoonWolf really started to hate Zim. He hated Zim a LOT. Every day when Dib walked to High School, he would take MoonWolf with him so any attacks from Zim would never happen again. Zim already got tons of scars from MoonWolf and Dib enjoyed it.  
  
Dib tied up MoonWolf to a tree at school and MoonWolf would obediently stayed and sat on the grass. At recess Dib ran over to MoonWolf and gave him a treat for staying. He ran back to the playground and sat down with Gaz. Gaz said "So MoonWolf is being pretty good huh? I bought him for you for your birthday you know." Dib replied "Yeah, he's being really good and thank you for buying him for me. He's a really good defender for me, you know, he protects me from Zim and all." Gaz smiled and looked over to MoonWolf and then looked at the gash on Dib's neck from a year ago when she had saved Dib and turned her attention to Dib's face and smiled. "So your still grateful for when I saved you last year huh?" Dib replied again "Yeah, I thank you again for saving me. I didn't think you would care for me." Gaz replied "Ha, don't say that Dib, of course I cared." Dib and Gaz looked over into a corner where Zim stood over hearing their conversation and Dib and Gaz both gave a dirty look. Zim came over to hurt Dib with poision again but Dib whistled for MoonWolf and MoonWolf broke free from the leash running towards his master in fury seeing Zim. MoonWolf pinned Zim to the ground and bit him causing Zim to run away in pain. All the kids on the playground petted MoonWolf and MoonWolf became very happy.  
  
Dib hugged MoonWolf "You are the greatest pet anyone could have…" Later they were dismissed from school and Dib walked home safely with MoonWolf.  
  
  
  
That was Part 1! Part 2 will come soon. 


End file.
